


You Never Could Control Me

by The_Lost_Rabbit



Series: Storms Full Of Sorrow [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death is Ambiguous for a reason, Did I Mention Angst?, I'm a very evil person, Langst, M/M, Why can't I be nice to Lance?, all of the angst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Lost_Rabbit
Summary: The Galra are attacking a planet. Lance sees a problem. The team is distracted by their own battles.Lance ends up making a self-sacrificing decision.Trigger warning for self-sacrifice.





	You Never Could Control Me

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE KUDOS, COMMENTS, BOOKMARKS, AND SUBSCRIPTIONS THEY ARE LIKE CANDY TO ME AND I LOVE CANDY!!!!!!

“God, just leave me alone, will you?” Keith shouted, shoving Lance aside. He stormed out of the room. Lance stared at the door as it slide shut. After a few seconds, he collapsed to the ground, head in his hands, sobs ripping through his body.

 

“Why do I always mess it up…”

 

“Paladins!” Lance jerked his head up at the sound of Allura’s voice. “Galra ships have been spotted in a nearby system! The people in the system have sent out a distress signal! Get to your lions!”

 

Lance wiped away his tears and scrambled into his armor. He sprinted to the Blue Lion and shot out of the hanger.

 

“Alright, you know the drill, team. Take out them all out and make sure the planet stays safe.”

 

“Got it, Shiro.”

 

“No biggie.”

 

“We can do it. I hope.”

 

“You can count on me!” Lance pipped up in a falsely happy voice. The lions all started attacking the Galra ships. Lance whooped as the cruiser he was attacking exploded. The battle was going in their favor.

 

Then Lance noticed something odd.

 

The Galra were sacrificing their fighters, just throwing wave after wave at them, not like their normal pattern of hit and run. Lance shot Blue out of the spot she was in and surveyed the battlefield from above. His eyes went wide in horror.

 

A ship unlike the others was aiming an enormous ion cannon at the planet. He watched in horror as it started to charge up.

 

“Guys, we have a problem.”

 

“Not now, Lance!”

 

“Kinda busy here!”

 

“Well no duh we have a problem, we’re fighting the Galra!”

 

“Just fix whatever issue you have yourself, okay Lance?” Lance leaned forward in Blue and tried video calling the other paladins.

 

“I’m serious! We have major problem!”

 

“Shut up, Lance, you’re distracting me!” Keith snarled. Lance wilted.

 

“Sorry. I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Lance muted his coms. He maneuvered Blue and pushed her thrusters towards the Galra ship.

 

“Hey, Blue, can you start a video log for me?” Blue hummed and a frame appeared with Lance’s face in it.

 

“Start video log.” Numbers ticked across Lance’s face for a few ticks before a blue light started flashing.

 

“Hey guys. It’s me, Lance. You won’t see this until after you’ve recovered Blue, so knowing that, I’ll most likely be dead.” Lance grinned sadly.

 

“Since I know that I’ll be dead soon, I just want to say somethings to everyone.”

 

“First off, Allura. I know I flirted with you a lot, but you remind me of my sisters at home. It felt nice to have someone here who tolerated my flirting. It made me feel like I was practicing on my sisters again. So, thank you. I hope you can find someone out there who will love you out there.”

 

“Coran, you were basically an uncle to me. You were always there to comfort me when I missed home or had a moment of self doubt. You helped make me feel like I belonged. Keep being the weird space uncle that I remember you as.”

 

“Shiro, you were an amazing leader. The best one, really. While we didn’t interact much outside of battles and training, you were still my hero and the man I always wanted to be. Thank you so much for being the amazing person I thought you were.” Lance leaned forward as the Galra ship got closer and closer.

 

“Pidge, my pseudo sister. I barely understood half the tech stuff that came out of your mouth, but it made you happy to have someone try to understand. And no matter what you say, I most definitely kicked your butt when we were gaming. I hope you find your brother and your dad, Pidgeotto.”

 

“Hunk, my man, my brother.” Lance paused and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know what to say. You were my best friend, the one who was always there for me. And I’m sorry we don’t get to go home together. Do you remember we used to talk about the first thing we’d do when we got back to Earth. You were going to hug your family and I was going to pray for forgiveness from mine. Since I won’t go back to Earth, can you make up a batch of garlic knots for me? And tell my family I’m sorry and that I tried to come home.”

 

“Finally, Keith.” Lance took a deep breath and started at the enormous ion cannon getting closer and closer each tick.

 

“Oh god, Keith, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I had to be selfish and save a planet instead of staying alive. I’m sorry our last conversation ended in a fight. And I’m sorry that I have to be selfish right now and make this one of my last words.” Lance stared at the camera.

 

“Keith, I love you. I always have and always will. Or, at least for the next few ticks. Anyways, that’s beside the point. I love you, Keith. I’ve loved you since we were shot up into space and you saved my life. I just hope that you can find love someday soon.” Lance glanced back at the cannon.

 

“Well, I only a few more ticks before my imminent death, so I’m just gonna say one last thing before I have Blue turn off the log.” Lance gave the camera his biggest smile.

 

“Thank you for letting me a part of Voltron. Thank you for letting me be a part of the team. And I am so sorry. Lance, signing off for good.” Lance nodded for Blue to cut out the feed. The frame went away. Blue was almost in the path of the ion cannon.

 

Lance flicked his coms back on.

 

“-sending wave after wave at us! They have to be planning something!”

 

“Pidge, do you see anything that could tell us what they are planning?”

 

“No! The chatter is normal, everything is normal except for the attack pattern!”

 

“I know what they are doing. And I’m gonna stop it,” Lance announced.

 

“Lance! You went quiet for a while. What’s going on?” Shiro called out.

 

“Nothing for you to worry about. I’ll take care of it.” Lance paused. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Lance?”

 

“What are you apologizing for?”

 

“Lance, what are you doing?” Lance took a deep breath.

 

“I’m so sorry. Goodbye everyone.”

 

The ion cannon fired.

 

_Well, I never really thought that you’d come tonight while the crown hangs heavy on either side. Give me one last kiss while we are far too young to die. We’re far too young to die._

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep torturing Lance? The second fic on this account and Lance dies.
> 
> AGAIN.
> 
> Oops?
> 
> Anyways, this lovely fic was written as part of project I am doing with a few friends. I call it the Panic Project. It's all fics based off of different songs written by Panic! at the Disco. The song used here was Far Too Young To Die. If you want to be a part of the project, go ahead and click on the collection and message me at my tumblr! 
> 
> I am in the progress of writing a fix-it AU for Nothing I Can Say (currently on chapter 2) and I have planned a sequel to this fic. NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER. A SEQUEL. I also have a Shadamance challenge fic I am working on that is over 5000 words and is still not finished. So, subscribe to me and keep an eye for those! Thanks y'all!
> 
> -The_Lost_Rabbit


End file.
